


Jumpsuits are Sexy

by GoodyearTheShippyCat



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Background Poly, Banter, Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Flirting, In Public, Jumpsuit Sex, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons (mentioned), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, jumpsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyearTheShippyCat/pseuds/GoodyearTheShippyCat
Summary: After a stimulating game of cards, Higgins and Orlova discuss an intriguing new addition to the crew of theKeplerand make the most of the time left in their break.





	Jumpsuits are Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February I wanted to try my hand at writing some of the cute hangar crew gals in Starfighter: Eclipse. Because jumpsuits are sexy, and I bet they get up to all kinds of fun when they’re not elbows-deep in spaceship parts. EDIT: AO3 is listing this as posted in March, but it's still February in my timezone, so I'm counting it as not being late XD
> 
> This is a bit slapdash (can you tell by my worst attempt at a title yet?), written on my phone and then one round of quick edits, but I wanted to put it up. Seeing as this is my first F/F work, I would love (even more so than usual) to hear any constructive criticism you may be inclined to offer!
> 
> Note: The idea of the military issue soap being what causes everyone in the Starfighter universe to be completely hairless below the eyebrows (with the exception of Bering's beard...) comes from the always clever and insightful [on_the_wing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_wing), whose delightful fics you should absolutely peruse if you haven't already!

Orlova walked slowly away from the now-abandoned crate which had acted as a table for the hangar crew’s most recent game of poker. Higgins watched as the other technician shoved her hands into the pockets of her jumpsuit, pulling the fabric tight across an ample bottom. The swing of her hips was mesmerising; so much so that she got caught staring when Orlova turned her head back over one shoulder.

“See something you like?” the messy-haired younger woman teased, winking.

“Oh, you know it,” Higgins whispered in her ear, taking a few quick steps to catch up with her longer-legged coworker.

Orlova raised one dark eyebrow, then spoke, “I thought you might have been too distracted by the fresh meat…”

“Who? Helios?” asked Higgins, playing at cluelessness.

“Oh, no, I meant the _other_ newbie player who just got their ass handed to them,” said Orlova.

“Mmmm, I wouldn’t mind getting a hand on that ass, either,” Higgins mused, giving up the game. Orlova just rolled her eyes.

“You’re utterly ridiculous, you know that?”

“Please, who wouldn’t want to hit that? I guarantee you half the ship will have made a pass before this mission is over.”

“If this is a sneaky attempt to suggest a threesome, you already know my answer if it’s a dude,” said Orlova, giving her a bit of side-eye, “It was ‘no’ with Amaru, and it’s still going to be ‘no’ with this one. Besides, I don’t know if your gaydar is permanently out of order or what, but he pinged mine so hard my ears were ringing.”

“Since when has that ever stopped me?” said Higgins with a wicked grin, smoothing one hand back over her hair.

“Fair enough,” conceded Orlova with a shrug, “But one of these days you might have to actually accept that not _every_ man on the ship is going to let you bend them over a crate regardless of their usual sexual preference.”

“Aw baby, you know you’re always gonna be my favourite one to bend over a crate, right?”

Higgins pressed Orlova up against the bulkhead in a little alcove behind a support strut where they were mostly concealed from view by crates, emergency response supplies, and the shadow of a Starfighter. No patrols were scheduled until later, so—barring a surprise Colteron attack, which was extremely improbable in this sector—it was unlikely they’d be interrupted. Bringing their mouths together, she kissed the other technician lightly, teasing her with just a little tongue along the inner surface of her lips.

“I have to be in Loading Bay 4 in fifteen minutes, Higgins. I don’t have time for this!” Orlova complained half-heartedly.

“Well then I guess you’d better try to come quickly, because I’m not letting you out of here until you do,” Higgins murmured against her ear before nibbling at the lobe of it and starting to kiss down her neck. She let one hand trail through the unruly locks of hair that always flipped up on the left side of Orlova’s head.

“I suppose I should just be thankful that you don’t wear your cock to work,” joked Orlova, gasping a little when Higgins sucked a bruise into her collarbone, exposed as she undid the zipper of her jumpsuit.

“Mmmmm, would you like me to?” Higgins said before licking a stripe up the center of the other woman’s chest, dipping into the hollow at the base of her neck.

“Ha! I wouldn’t want to encourage bad behaviour,” said Orlova though her nipples—which were quickly becoming defined peaks, visible beneath the soft fabric of her sports bra—may have wanted to argue the point. Higgins pinched them between her fingers as she replied, gently cupping soft breasts.

“Eh, there’s plenty of it on the damn ship already. Nobody would notice one more horndog whipping it out during their shift.”

She slowly but firmly smoothed her palm down the slight curve of Orlova’s belly, running her fingers over top of the soft cotton panties hidden beneath the coarser fabric of the jumpsuit. She could feel the damp heat already radiating from between the other woman’s legs.

“Heh, if you’re going to make me come in time, you’d better– ah!” Orlova gasped at the fingers now massaging her mons, breathing picking up. “—hurry it up. Ahhhhh...”

Higgins let her hand rub back and forth over top of the crotch of Orlova’s panties, which were starting to feel wet even from the outside. She teased one finger along the leg seam, tickling the edge of the other woman’s thigh, before slipping underneath to gently skirt over smooth flesh.

She’d never quite get used to the almost unnatural hairlessness imparted by the military issue soap. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had lovers who chose to groom down there, but even then you could feel the stubble sometimes as the hair grew in again. The perpetual lack of it was still disconcerting, even after years of working on Alliance ships.

 _Damn I miss burying my face in a nice full bush_ , Higgins thought idly as she slicked her fingers in Orlova’s wetness. She wondered if Orlova’s carpet matched her gorgeous auburn drapes or her darker brows, as she slowly teased the younger woman; running the flat surface of two fingers in wide, slow circles over her sex.

Higgins withdrew her fingers, then, to a barely choked back whine from her partner. She shoved her own thigh firmly in between Orlova’s legs as she brought slick fingers up to her mouth, leisurely licking them clean.

“Mmmmm, I love the way you taste, baby,” she said, bringing their mouths together again, plunging in deep with her tongue. Letting Orlova taste herself as Higgins slipped the top of the jumpsuit off her shoulders.  

“Nnnnn... Why don’t you put your mouth... Where your mouth is, then?” replied the other woman, greedily grinding against Higgins’ flexed thigh muscles.

Not her cleverest line, but Higgins could forgive her for it, given her distracted state. After grabbing the fabric around Orlova’s hips firmly and stealing one more passionate kiss, she lowered herself to her knees, dragging the jumpsuit down with her. It pooled around Orlova’s boot tops where the legs were tucked in, and still pulled at her forearms; not entirely off up top, either. It almost had intriguing potential for a bit of bondage... Higgins filed that information away for later, when they had more time.

She nuzzled against the damp front of Orlova’s panties, inhaling deeply, relishing the scent of her. Mouthing at the other woman’s sensitive lips through the fabric was rewarded with a bit-back moan. Higgins looked up past the swell of breasts to see Orlova’s flushed face peering down at her, lids at half-mast. She was biting her bottom lip, too, which was always a good sign.

Higgins exhaled hotly over the fabric before bringing a hand up to pull it to the side while she pinned Orlova’s hips to the wall with her other forearm. Dipping her head, Higgins kissed just along the outer edge, where deep pink folds met soft white skin. Orlova’s hips bucked and Higgins _tsk_ -ed at her—there was a reason she’d pinned them.

Bringing her mouth back into position, she resumed her exploration, being sure to kiss up and down the other side, as well. She brought her tongue out to tease along the edges of the folds, restraining herself from just lapping at all of Orlova’s delicious, slick flesh with wild abandon like she wanted to. Better to draw it out a bit more; she knew how much her lover enjoyed being toyed with. The thought alone was enough to intensify the answering wetness beneath her own jumpsuit, though. Higgins could feel her pulse, strong and hot between her legs, and wondered if she’d get a chance to rub one out after Orlova had run off to the loading bay or if she’d just have to wait until the end of her shift. She did enjoy a bit of a wait sometimes; the anticipation following initial denial could keep her on edge all day.

By now she had her partner quivering and practically ready to beg her for more. Orlova’s bottom lip was a little swollen from where she’d been chewing it as Higgins teased along her _other_ lips with a hot tongue.

“Just fucking do it already,” Orlova ground out, getting impatient in her turned-on state.

“If you insist, gorgeous,” Higgins said, laving her tongue across the woman’s folds in one wide stripe, pressing into them. She stiffened the tip of it and probed around the uppermost creases of flesh, finding her mark.

When Orlova’s hips gave an even more forcible buck, Higgins moved her tongue in tight circles over the spot that had elicited the reaction. She brought her lips down to surround the flesh, sucking gently and then lapping at it—tongue wide and soft, now, she began building up the sensation gradually. Orlova’s breathing was coming faster, though her hips had calmed their erratic motion. Higgins changed up the motion of her tongue, going in slower circles again as she took her arm from the other woman’s hips, bringing the hand down to join her mouth. Still working Orlova’s clit with her tongue, she trailed her fingers up and down the length of the folds, occasionally giving a firmer side-to-side rub.

When they were slicked up, Higgins gently pressed her fingers into the soft, wet heat of her partner’s body. Letting them move in and out slowly at first, she felt Orlova open around them. She sped up the motion of her tongue a bit, flicking more intently against the other woman’s clit. The sounds of heavy breathing and whines of pleasure being trapped in Orlova’s throat as she tried to stay quiet just spurred Higgins on. She buried her fingers as deep as they would go, and crooked them back up towards her face, feeling the rough-smooth, lightly bumpy texture of the spot she knew would get Orlova to the point of no return quickly enough that she wouldn’t be late—or at least not _too_ late—for her next task. She could hear a sharp inhale from above her as Orlova anticipated what was coming.

Starting slow and ramping up to a faster tempo, Higgins stroked her fingers in and out of her partner, making sure to drag them along that spot with each motion. She could feel Orlova’s hips trembling with the effort of not slamming up into her face. She smiled against the hot flesh beneath her lips, knowing exactly how much the other woman was enjoying herself, and how hard she was trying not to cry out.

Higgins took her tongue away—getting a whimper in response—but she immediately started using it to lick alongside her fingers. Orlova’s wet lips filled Higgins’ senses entirely with their heady scent and warm, slightly salty taste. She ran her tongue up and down them, the change of motion letting the muscles that had been getting a little crampy relax. She felt Orlova’s fingers stroke at the side of her head, running through her hair where it was slipping slightly, her bun loosening.

“Puh– pleaaaaseeee...” begged Orlova in a ragged whisper.

Higgins looked up at the other woman’s glazed-over expression. Orlova ran her tongue along her lips and panted, throwing her head back against the bulkhead when Higgins resumed her ministrations. Latching on around Orlova’s clit with her whole mouth, developing some suction, she stiffened the tip of her tongue again and flicked it hard and fast, right on target. She could feel as Orlova clenched around her still-stroking fingers, hips shaking with the effort of being still. One long, low groan rumbled deep in her throat, still not allowed to escape in any real way. Higgins slowed both motions, and then let up entirely after Orlova had finished coming apart, hips now only twitching as her knees trembled slightly.

Withdrawing her fingers, Higgins sucked at them slowly, looking up at the beatific face watching her. She let the fabric of Orlova’s panties slide back into place, retrieving her other hand. She stood to kiss those delightfully swollen lips, enjoying being at the same height for once, with the taller woman slightly slumped against the wall, still recovering.

Helping pull the jumpsuit back into place from where it had awkwardly fallen to hang from calves and forearms, Higgins smirked at Orlova. Before she did up the zipper, Higgins let her hand slide down the front one last time, gently skimming the rather damp fabric beneath.

“You sure you haven’t got time for one more?”

“Ugh, you are utterly incorrigible,” Orlova complained. Her apparent exasperation was belied by the slight flush riding high on her cheeks, and the dopey smile she wore under it.

“Mmm, you know it, love,” replied Higgins, smacking her bottom as she turned to go.

“Oh! Well I hope you’re prepared for some payback after our shifts, then,” Orlova said, trying to give a convincing glare and not quite managing it.

“Well now you’ve got me quaking in my boots,” she said, feigning worry.

“Good, because you’ll reap what you sow, Higgins! Mark my words!” Orlova called back as she strode quickly toward the nearest exit of the hangar, looking back with a predatory smile on her face. Higgins’ favourite smile.

“I look forward to it!”

“Oh Mother... get a room, you two!” called out Stanton from across the open space. She was a curvy, dishwater-blonde technician who had been newly transferred, as well.

Higgins almost yelled back to ask whether she’d like to join them in this hypothetical room, but thought better of it. Best to save that kind of interrogation for a card game sometime...

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo… Higgins/Helios strap on sex fic next? (Y/Y)? 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://goodyeartheshippycat.tumblr.com/) for a chat or if you have a good prompt for me!


End file.
